Friends Between Worlds
by Pengu1nsane
Summary: Toon duck Fritz Fizzleton worries about the end of the virtual world Toontown, the land he dwells in. Meanwhile, Painter Partison, someone from Club Penguin, has nothing to do. Painter decides to alchemize a portal to a different dimension. The results are strange. This is where two worlds meet prior to the end of the other. Inspired by the closing of the game Toontown Online.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to my first (actually second 'cause the real first one's deleted) fic. This one is a crossover about two childish games, so if you don't like Club Penguin or Toontown, don't read it. This story bases on the closing of the game Toontown.

**DISCLAIMER: **This work of art uses the characters using the world of Toontown and Club Penguin, which rightfully belongs to Disney. It's obvious that I am not profiting financially from creating this story. I thank Disney for making these two wonderful games, but I am rather disappointed in the company.

The character Fritz Fizzleton and Poolparty501 belong to me. Some of Fritz's opinions on each toon and certain districts are not the same as mine, got that Clan members? Tina Impact belongs to a friend of mine.

(You know what? I didn't do the overrated 'Do Not Own' TV Trope. Getting creative and defying the tropes are awesome.)

* * *

No.

Fritz Fizzleton couldn't believe it. Toontown was closing soon, along with two other worlds involving pixies and pirates. _Disney _had made the dreadful decision just so they could make room for another world. That world contained flightless birds called 'penguins'. But there was another reason, he thought.

After ten years, Disney had (in a way) colonized the cyber land, naming it 'Toontown'. The cogs tried to take it over, but never did, like an NPC in games. Fritz made sure he wasn't in the districts of Nutty River or Toon Valley. There, rebellious Toons that have turned away from its cheeriness morphed into hackers. Some also ignored the main game, using it for game shows, schools, and even the rabid Clans. Toontown was slowly fading—literally.

The end date was September 19, 2013. Sure, as a non-member, Fritz could complete his Toontasks beyond Toontown Central's reach.

Out of curiosity, Fritz decided to check out this bird-populated land. He typed 'a land of penguins belonging to Disney' on his newly bought computer.

He gathered a lot of information about this place called 'Club Penguin'. It was like Toontown, but they were all penguins instead of diverse species. They had pets, membership (ugh...), parties, and someone they were up against, a polar bear. Currently, this land was having a beach party. How boring, but he sure would like to eliminate his loneliness.

* * *

Poolparty 501, or Painter Partison had heard all about Toontown and the reason it was closing. He didn't like the idea of doing so. He felt sorry for them. He even signed a petition for them. What kind of improvements Disney would make after closing Toontown?

He didn't want to know.

Club Penguin was fine just the way it is! Besides, this beach party was like the worst birthday ever. He didn't like these new themes, only something artistic and original, like the Music Jam that appeared last year.

Tina Impact, his best friend, was on vacation. What to do now? Painter thought.

It came to his idea that he should travel to another dimension for fun. No, it's not the Box Dimension because that's boring. That was boring. He was very good at making things. Using his creativity powers, he mixed a pie, the box portal, and a metal cog to create a whole to portal. It swirled a lovely shade of blue, and he painted the box orange.

Setting it on the floor of his igloo, he hopped into his newly created portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the forest green grass of his estate, Fritz cried uncontrollably. Sapphire, his cyan doodle stood very close to the cream yellow duck. "I ponder on the thought, gem. What will occur in our distant future?" Fritz sobbed, petting her head.

Suddenly, the package of accessories he had ordered came in. Running to the mailbox, he opened the lid, and shrieked. He fell backwards. What was that thing? Its head popped out of the mailbox.

"What are you doing in my estate? Please introduce yourself this instant!" Fritz sputtered, moving his average-sized head towards the unexpected visitor.

"I'm Poolparty501, but call me Painter." The penguin introduced himself, extending a flipper to Fritz. "Nice to meet you, I'm Fritz Fizzleton." He took the flipper, helping himself on his feet. "Hold on, you're part of the species called 'penguins', aren't you?"

"I'm from Club Penguin." Painter replied.

"Ah, have you heard of the striking news?"

"That Toontown is fading?"

Painter got his new friend silent.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?"

Fritz hung his head. "No...I'm just, reminded of that. I never pictured this day would arrive."

Sapphire steered her hazel eyes, and barked loudly at the yellow penguin.

"Don't worry, Sapphire. It's just a new friend of mine."

"Aw! Your cyan jellybean-shaped pet thing is starting to like me!" Painter squealed when the doodle rubbed against his big orange feet.

"They're called 'doodles', Painter. Do you posses these 'puffles' back in your residence?"

"Uh-huh! I have some! My two favorite puffles are Disco, a purple one, and the yellow Pastella."

_Those sound like nice names_, Fritz thought. _To name a doodle, we had to choose a list of names_. He had never seen names like those in the list.

Fritz changed the subject, "Hey Painter, would you appreciate it if I apprise about Toontown's geographics?"

"Sure, why not?" Painter smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Fritz seemed to get along very well with the yellow penguin. Every day, they told each other things about their very own lands, played together, and any kind of activities Painter was able to try within the estate. Besides, it felt awkward if he was the only penguin in the middle of Toontown. Thus, he always stood in the estate.

Fritz stopped worrying about the last day...until it was September 12, a week before the end.

Fritz wasn't as cheerful or bright as he formerly was. Painter always tried his best to reassure the toon. It worked. It was like a Toon-Up, but without any gags—just words.

_Probably this is how their way of using Toon-Up_, he thought.

Wait—it didn't _really_ work. Deep inside, he still was sad. He wouldn't see his new friend again after that. He forced a smile.

Fast-forward to the 19th. A day before that, Painter promised that he would bring a gift. Fritz waited, and waited, but the penguin never came. The clock struck 10 minutes before Toontown was officially closed.

He heard the ring, indicating there's something's in the mailbox. Going outside, he opened the lid, expecting Painter to emerge. But it wasn't him. There was only a forest green scarf inside-and a random green envelope.

He pulled the envelope and scarf out, wrapping the slightly large scarf around his really thin neck. The scarf a little too big, but he didn't care. Next, he opened the envelope, and read the note. The words on the note reminded him of the font of a typewriter. There were also typewriters in Club Penguin? Oh well, time to read it:

* * *

_Hey Fritz!_

_I'm sorry I can't visit you today. There's another party going on in Club Penguin, and my long-time friend, Tina, wanted me to come with her. It's castle-themed too, very original! How I miss those original parties. No more laser swords, superheroes, a school full of monsters, or even teenagers performing on a random beach party. Original parties are better, Toontown's full of them, you say. We both can agree that._

Fritz smiled and nodded at the statements.

_But I'm going to miss you, and it'd be too late if I gave the present to you after the party. So I sent this scarf through a portal. I made it just for you, I know you like green.__I may not see you after the 19__th__, but who knows what will happen? You'll probably turn out as a different guy when we meet again. I will always paint the bright side, just for you._

_Your inter-universe friend,_

_Painter 'Poolparty501' Partison_

* * *

Fritz quickly went inside his sea green house, finding his most prized possession. Then, he quickly grabbed some paper, a pencil, and another envelope. He had a few stamps left, so he didn't have to go to the post office. It was a good thing Painter also gave Fritz the address before it was too late.

Five minutes had passed, he felt he was sweating as he wrote as fast as he could. Then, he put the letter in a small-medium box, along with something in a plastic bag.

Following the advice of Painter, he went outside, taking out the teleporting black hole all Toons had. Sticking it within the mailbox, he inserted the box into it. When it was through the portal, Fritz took out the black hole and back in his pocket. Amethyst stood near his house, guarding it.

Going back inside, Fritz glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was just a few minutes before the world of Toontown ceased to exist. Fritz went outside his house, finding Sapphire sniffing one of the flowers. He satisfied each of the flowers and a gag tree, using the proper amount of water with his large silver watering can.

When he was down to the last flower, a Summer's Last Rose (something to symbolize this day), he looked at the sky. It was fading into a depressing grey void. Fritz's eyes widened. It was time. He bought his doodle inside, so she wouldn't face the destruction alone.

_0:04..._

He held the doodle close to him. Looking at the clock once more, it was only a few seconds left.

_0:03..._

At the same time, Fritz bowed his head, and Sapphire's rabbit ears drooped. This was it.

_0:02..._

"Goodbye..."

_0:01..._

"...Friend."

_A grey void appeared in front of the screen. All it left was a cream-coloured box with a green border that said:_

_Could not connect to gameserver-level...toontown...com:6667. Try again?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"**AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME DISNEY!**"

The slightly, wavy-haired ravenette behind the computer screen slammed her fist on her desk before yowling in pain. A frown was across her face. She knew that she would no longer play the beloved game again. There was a glare from her purplish-pinkish-framed glasses, along with narrowed dark scarlet eyes. The girl had to find a way to calm down.

_Club Penguin?_ The voice in her head whispered. "Aw heel naw!" she whispered back. She wasn't in the mood to play the game with penguins in it. "That's it, I'm going to Tumblr and hang with the ToonTown tag."

She discovered loads of Tumblr posts linked to an uproar.


End file.
